memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Refugees/Teaser
Deep in an unknown galaxy a refugee ship is fleeing from an attacking ship as it's firing energy blots at the vessel trying to disable it, on the bridge the pilot is trying to get out of the ship's weapons range till they can open a hyperspace window and he's able to do it and the window opens and the ship enters it. In the Milky Way Galaxy the USS Archer is exploring an asteroid field for a change after dropping off Portia and her crew at Starbase 315 for trial but made recommendation to a light sentence then a severe one. Captain's log stardate 53998.2. We're in sector 543 along the Bajoran sector exploring an asteroid belt after dropping off the crew of the Raza at Starbase 315, but I made a recommendation to Starfleet for a lighter sentence then the one that was going to be given to Captain Lin and her crew only time will tell. In her ready room Captain Martin sits in her ready room reading crew reports when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander H'mepc says over the com. Kelly presses the com panel. Martin here go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. We're receiving a hail from the JAG office on Starbase 315 it's Captain Louvois Commander H'mepc says over the com. She puts the padd down and spins the monitor her way. Patch it here Commander Captain Martin says as she presses a button on the monitor and it shows the Federation symbol. Captain Louvois what's the verdict? Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. She looks at the screen on her end. 13 months at the New Zealand penal colony for Captain Lin we spared her crew because of a very thought out report by the Captains of both the Archer and the Intrepid, even if I think she deserves a heavier sentence Captain Louvois says on the com. Kelly looks at the screen. She helped us retrieve the Sword of Kahless if we didn't get it back we'd be facing a Klingon fleet right now since we lost most of our ships defending Earth against a Borg cube Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Louvois scuff. Well she's got to do some community service as well so she'll be fixing the damage she did to our alliance with the Klingon Empire for this little stunt she and her crew pulled Captain Louvois says as she ends the transmission. Captain Martin thinks for a bit and then the klaxon sounds. Captain Martin report to the bridge please Commander H'mepc says over the com. She gets up from the chair and heads out of her ready room and onto the bridge and sees the vessel drifing, as she looks at Ensign Mason. Ensign report? Captain Martin says as she looks at the Ops officer. He inputs commands into the console and reports. The ship is heavily damaged they've got life support down in most sections of the ship, life signs Captain there's at least 1,452 people on board the ship Ensign Mason says as he looks at the console. Kelly turns to H'mepc. Commander assemble an away team Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and heads to the lift. Mitchell, Mason your with me Commander Frye and Doctor Donaldson meet us in transporter room 2 with a medical team Commander H'mepc says as he Jamie and Howard enters the lift and the doors closed. On board the damaged refugee ship the away team materializes on board the vessel as sparks and coolant vents from the ceiling and wires are hanging down, they're looking around the ship for survivors and found them in the aft compartment as Commander H'mepc looks at them. I'm Commander H'mepc first officer of the Federation starship USS Archer we responded to your distress call Commander H'mepc says as he looks at them. They are a bit scared but happy they're not in the hands of whoever was shooting at them. H'mepc looks at them and taps his combadge. H'mepc to transporter room 2 beam the survivors directly to cargo bay 2 and have a medical team standing by Commander H'mepc says as he looks at them. The mother of one of the survivors looks at him. My daughter I can't leave with out her she says as she looks at him. He thinks then looks at the team. Mason, Mitchell, Frye, Donaldson beam back with them Commander H'mepc says as he looks at them. They nod and beam back with the survivors as H'mepc moves through the damaged ship searching for the little girl. On the bridge Captain Martin gets a bit worried when the sensors go off and Lieutenant Mitchell looks at it. Ma'am the vessel's core is going critical Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Martin. Then Ensign Mason chimes in after he sits at his console relieving the Ensign that was sitting there. If that ship goes it will cause a massive shockwave this field is teaming with trelliaum D Ensign Mason says as he looks at the Captain. Then they hear H'mepc's voice. H'mepc to Archer I've got the girl two to beam up now Commander H'mepc says over the com. On the vessel H'mepc sees sparks erupt from the section he left with the little girl and then smoke approaches them, as they beam off the ship. On the bridge the crew is waiting for good news then Doctor Donaldson comes over the com. We've got them Doctor Donaldson says over the com. Captain Martin smiles and goes to her chair. Wendy get us out of here now before we become apart of this field Captain Martin says as she sits in her chair. Ensign Wu inputs commands into the helm. The Archer speeds out of the field as the ship goes up into a thousand pieces as a shockwave emits from it and the Archer jumps to warp speed. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at her. Set course for DS9 maximum warp and let Lieutenant Nog know he's got some work for him Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She nods and inputs commands into the tactical console. After the Archer left an unknown ship approaches the field and then leaves and pursuits the Archer to it's destenation.